maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Batsby
The Great Batsby is a crossover between The Great Gatsby ''and Batman. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 11 (89): 'The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush. Summary Nick Carraway begins his narration by telling of advice his father gave him in his younger in more vulnerable years: to always be the narrator, as nothing bad ever happens to the narrator. Nick begins his story with a party he attended once at the house of a mysterious millionaire. A woman points him out as Bruce Wayne, ridiculing Nick for suggesting the millionaire was Gatsby (from the book) and prompting other party-goers to laugh at the ludicrous idea of Nick talking about a book. Nick explains that Gotham City was a strange place in the 1920's, and that Bruce Wayne gave him an uneasy feeling. Bruce is seen reaching out for a green light in the distance before noticing Nick's narrating and calling him over. Bruce asks Nick what the green light represents to him. Nick suggests the American dream, but Bruce points out that it is the bat signal and that somebody needs Batman. He hurries Nick down a pole, passing the real Gatsby who complains about not being in the sketch. Nick is surprised that Bruce is Batman, and Batman tells him to get in the Batmobile, an extremely yellow 1920's automobile. Bruce explains that the black one was much more expensive and adds that you don't get rich by spending money. Bruce takes Nick to the house of Daisy Buchanan, and reveals that he wants Nick's help in winning her heart. He explains that Nick's acquaintance with Daisy as her cousin will aid in this endeavor, coupled with the fact that his narrations help bridge the scenes. This is observed by Nick when he moves on to show how he took Daisy to another one of Bruce's parties. During the party, Gatsby attempts to enter but is rejected by the Sketch Stork. Batman follows Nick and Daisy and repeatedly whispers that Batman is cool, before Daisy spots him and he awkwardly introduces himself. He asks if she wants to ride in his yellow car, to which she responds that yellow cars are in this year, much to Bruce's delight. The two get in the Batmobile and Bruce lets Daisy drive, but she immediately runs over Myrtle Wilson. Bruce calls over Gatsby and then tells George Wilson (who wears the gear of Mr. Freeze) that Gatsby ran over his wife. Wilson retaliates by freezing Gatsby, and Bruce walks away whistling, his dream ended. Nick comments that his own story continued on due to the fact that nothing bad happens to the narrator. However, moments later he is run over by Daisy in the Batmobile, who says to herself in shock that she doesn't know how to drive. Characters *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Nick Carraway *Jay Gatsby *Daisy Buchanan *Myrtle Wilson *George Wilson *Sketch Stork Transcript *scene in mansion during party* 'Nick: '(narrating) "In my younger and vulnerable years, my father gave me some advice I've been turning over in my mind ever since. He told me, 'Nick, always be the narrator. Nothing bad ever happens to the narrator.''" (out loud) "Good advice." '''Woman: *gasps* "There he is! The man who's hosting this party. They say he's a mysterious millionaire playboy with a dark secret." Nick: '"So, this is the great Gatsby I've heard so much about." '''Woman: '"Gatsby?! You mean the guy from the book? No one wants to see a movie about a book! No, that's Bruce Wayne! Ha! A book! Hey everybody, this guy was talking about books! Come over here and let's old-timey laugh at him." *crowd laughs* The Great Batsby *scene change to courtyard* 'Nick: '(narrating) "Gotham in the twenties was a strange place, and Bruce Wayne was a strange man. You know what would also be strange? A full-grown horse hatching out of an egg. I bet seeing that would kind of mess you up. Anyway, I had an uneasy feeling about Bruce Wayne: that he was guarding secrets." 'Bruce: '"Quit talking to yourself and come on over, old sport! I have something I want to show you. Look over there, old sport. You see that light, flashing on the other side of the bay? What does that represent to you?" 'Nick: '"The American dream?" '''Bruce: "No, it means that somebody needs Batman! Come on!" *grabs Nick and rushes to Batpole, passing Gatsby* Gatsby: "Hey, where is everybody? I thought I was going to be in this sketch!" *Nick and Bruce reach bottom of pole; Bruce is dressed as Batman and Nick is dressed as Robin* Nick: "Wait, you're Batman? That's ''your secret?" '''Batman': "I'll explain everything. Just get in the Batmobile." *yellow Batmobile rises from floor* Nick: '''"Wow, that is really... yellow." '''Batman: "They had a black one, but it was five hundred dollars more." Nick: "I thought you were rich." Batman: "You don't get rich by spending ''money. Now get in." *Nick and Batman drive out into city* '''Batman': "I'll tell you the truth. I'm the son of some very wealthy people. They're all dead now, so I honor them by dressing up like a bat and punching clowns." Nick: "That's pretty loco, man." Batman: "I'm telling you all this, because... I need your help. To win the heart of Daisy Buchanan." Nick: "Why me?" Batman: "Well, for one, you're Daisy's cousin. And two, your narrating helps bridge the scenes." *scene change to second party* Nick: (narrating) "And so, I agreed to invite Daisy to Bruce's next party, so he could impress her. Wow, that did work well. Anyway, Bruce was the subject of many whispered conversations..." Gatsby: '"Oh come on, you have to let me in this sketch! It's a ''Great Gatsby parody! I-I'm Gatsby!" 'Sketch Stork: '"Sorry, pal, you're ''not ''on the list." '''Gatsby: "Ugh! You're killing me, Sketch Stork!" Batman: '''(whispering) "I hear that ''Batman ''is very cool and mysterious!" *jumps* "I hear that yellow cars are in this year, and that Batman is the coolest!" *jumps* "Batman cool, Batman cool, cool Batman..." *jumps* "Cool Batman Batman cool." *Nick and Daisy spot Batman* '''Batman: (awkwardly) "Uh, hello! I'm Batman! Would you like to take a ride in my yellow car? It's cool." Daisy: *gasps* "I've heard they're in this year!" *Batman thumbs-up camera* *scene change to outside house* Daisy: "Can I drive?" Batman: '"Sure. I don't see why not." '''Myrtle: '"Hey, everybody, it's me, Myrtle! Am I late to the sketch?" *Daisy rams into Myrtle* 'Batman: '"Uh... hey! Gatsby! Come over here!" 'Gatsby: '"Fi''nally!" '''Batman: '"Hey, Wilson, this guy just ran over your wife." 'Wilson: '"Oh he ''did, ''did he?!" *freezes Gatsby* *Bruce walks away whistling* '''Nick: (narrating) "And that's how Bruce's dream ended. But not mine. For as my father said, nothing bad ''ever ''happens to the narrator." *Daisy rams into Nick* Daisy: (driving away) "I can not ''drive..." Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Sketch Stork. *This is the second time ''the Great Gatsby gets spoofed. The first was the MADvent Calendar from the start of Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters. Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies